Two Hearts
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: People always say you were only given one heart and the other was given to someone else for you to find. Rachel Berry has been searching for the perfect guy all through high school. What happens when she finally finds him and he's in love with someone else? Mostly Fuinn with some Finchel and lots of Faberry friendship. Some Kyder and Quick in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

All through high school Rachel searched for the perfect boy. She dated millions of people, if one date counts as dating. She didn't know what her type was. It was the last day of school when Rachel's mother, Shelby, told Rachel that her grandmother asked for Shelby and Rachel to move in with her in Lima, Ohio. Rachel had lived in the same house her whole life. She lived in a small town in Minnesota called Felton with a population of only 177. She didn't have many friends so she wasn't very sad about leaving the tiny town. Her only friend had graduated at the end of that year anyways so Rachel knew she would be fine. Shelby and Rachel spent a few weeks packing and working on selling their house. They moved at the end of July. Rachel's grandmother, Gail, was overjoyed to have her granddaughter live with her. "Oh, Rachel, sweetie, come give grandma a hug!" Gail cheered as Rachel and Shelby walked into the nice home in Lima, Ohio.

"Hi grandma," Rachel smiled while she hugged her grandmother.

"Alright, we need to start planning for the big festival coming up! In our neighborhood we have a big party every year in August. Everyone goes! This year I'm on the planning committee with my friends Rosa Hudson and Lucy Fabray! Both of their grandchildren are helping as well!" Gail informed Rachel.

"I'm not really a people person. I like to just entertain myself." Rachel tried to convince her grandmother.

"Oh come on, dear! It'll be fun! I'll bring you by the fairgrounds later so you can meet the other kids helping out, Finn and Quinn."

"Are they, like, twins?" Rachel laughed. "Their names rhyme."

"Yes they do. But no, they're just friends. Never dated and never will. They act like brother and sister." Gail explained to Rachel.

"Okay, grandma. I'll go." Rachel finally gave in. They finished unpacking within a few hours. Soon, Gail and Rachel were on their way to the fairgrounds.

"Hi, Rosa! Is your grandson around here anywhere?" Gail asked Rosa when she found her.

"Yeah, sure! Finn," Rosa yelled for her grandson. A tall, handsome boy ran up to her and looked straight at Rachel. His heart stopped for a moment when he looked into her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Finn. Who are you?" He smiled as he gazed into Rachel's eyes.

"I'm Rachel, Gail's granddaughter. Nice to meet you, Finn," Rachel beamed. She could tell Finn was in awe of her eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Rachel," Finn laughed. "Follow me; I'll introduce you to a few of my friends."

Rachel followed Finn to a group of guys and girls, all talking in a circle.

"Hey guys. I have somebody I want you to meet." Finn interrupted their conversation. "Everybody, this is Rachel. She's my grandma's friend's granddaughter. Rachel, this is Puck, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mike, Artie, Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Ryder, and Kitty."

"Wow…lots of names to remember! Hi everybody. I'm Rachel." Rachel introduced herself.

"Hey Rachel, nice to meet you," Quinn smiled in Rachel's direction.

Santana smirked. "Hey. I'm Santana."

"I'm Artie. If you end up being popular, feel free to call me wheelie or four eyes." Artie laughed. Rachel smiled at his comment.

"Nice to meet all of you! What grades are you guys in?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Well Puck, Quinn, San, Britt, Mike, Cedes, Kurt, and I are all seniors. Tina, Artie, Sam, and Blaine are juniors. Ryder and Kitty are freshmen." Finn told Rachel. She nodded. "And we're all in glee club."

"Glee club? What's that?" Rachel asked.

"You don't know what glee club is? Bitch." Santana smirked again.

"She calls all of us bitches, Rachel. Don't take it personally." Quinn said, trying to make Rachel feel better.

"Glee club is a school club. We're a show choir so we compete with other glee clubs all across the country. We pretty much just learn about music and do lots of singing," Finn explained to a clueless Rachel.

"Oh…cool. Do you think I could join?" Rachel asked. She didn't want to brag but she knew she was an amazing singer. "I think I'm a pretty good singer…"

"You have to try out but I'm sure you'll get in." Blaine stated.

"You wanna show us what you've got?" Santana asked in a playfully harsh tone. "They just set up a stage over there."

"Um…sure. Do we have music?" Rachel said, not at all nervous.

"I play the drums, Artie and Puck play guitar, and Ryder plays keyboard and piano so we can play for you." Finn volunteered before anybody else. "What song do you wanna sing?"

"Do you know 'Does the DJ Know' by Alison Ray?" Rachel suggested.

"Awesome! I love that song!" Ryder reminded his fellow glee clubbers. The group stood on the hard ground as Finn, Puck, Artie, Ryder, and Rachel set up on stage. Rachel began singing right on key.

_Radio  
De Ja Vo  
They're playing that song  
I can't stop thinking 'bout you  
Can't tune out  
I'm too turned on  
And it's too late to turn it down  
Play it one more time for me  
DJ, please._

Does the DJ knows what he's doing to me  
It's getting too hard to breathe  
Does the DJ know when I hear that song,  
I want you all over me  
Turn it up  
Going down  
Play alone when you're not around  
Does the DJ know when he plays that song...  
Does he know I need you here tonight 

_Maybe it's the start of something cause you are the one thing that I can't forget  
All up in my head  
You put me in a spin  
The soundtrack of the day we met_

Radio  
De Ja Vo  
They're playing that song  
I can't stop thinking 'bout you

Does the DJ knows what he's doing to me  
It's getting too hard to breathe  
Does the DJ know when I hear that song,  
I want you all over me  
Turn it up  
Going down  
Play alone when you're not around  
Does the DJ know when he plays that song...  
Does he know I need you here tonight  
I need you here tonight  
I need you here tonight

"Wow! Rachel, you're really good!" Tina congratulated her. "Mr. Schue will definitely let you in!"

Rachel thanked Tina and the rest of the club after they all told her how amazing she was. Later that day, everyone had left except for Gail and Rachel Berry, Rosa and Finn Hudson, and Lucy and Quinn Fabray. Quinn took a bathroom break leaving Finn and Rachel alone. "You're really talented." Finn spoke first.

"Thank you! You're a great drummer, too. I can't wait to hear you sing," Rachel joked.

"I'm not really a singer. I'm just there to drum. I don't think I've ever sang in front of people before. Just like in the shower and stuff…" He trailed off. "Where are you from?"

"Minnesota. I lived in a small town called Felton. There's literally not even 200 people in that town."

"Well this town isn't that great. I mean…it's bigger than 200 people…more like 38,700…but it's still small. Not much to do here." Finn said.

"I get it. Yeah, small towns suck." She laughed and high fived Finn. "You seem like a nice guy."

"You seem like a nice girl." He responded to her. "We should go out sometime. Not like a date…I mean…it can be a date if you want it to be a date but it doesn't have to be…"

"Yes, I would love to go out with you," Rachel replied.

"Cool. Maybe we could go to Breadstix this weekend. I'm free. Do you have any plans?"

"I just moved here," She reminded him.

"Right…" He blushed. "I'll pick you up on Saturday at 6:30. Does that work?"

"Sure! I'll see you then," She smiled as she walked away and they both couldn't wait until Saturday.

"Hey Rachel! I thought I'd explain some stuff about glee club to you before you leave." Quinn smiled and ran over to Rachel. "You need to know everything: nicknames, social statuses, relationships, friendships, and everything about each person."

"Um…okay," Rachel shrugged and watched Quinn talk.

"First is Noah Puckerman," Quinn grinned and held up a picture of him on her phone. "We used to date. Long story short, he got me pregnant sophomore year and we dated for like a year after that. His best friend is probably Finn since they're both on the football team."

"Okay, that makes sense. I'm following so far," Rachel nodded, laughing slightly.

"Okay then here is a picture of me, I'm Quinn Fabray, with Santana Lopez, and Brittany Pierce. We're all cheerios and I'm the captain. My best friends are Santana, Brittany, and Kitty but I hang out with Finn a lot since I've known him since birth and he really is a great friend," Quinn explained. "I'm dating Sam Evans. He's the really cute blonde one with the big lips." She smiled. "Santana is gay and Britt is bi so they're together."

"Cool," Rachel said, looking at Quinn's phone.

"Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang are dating as well. They're our Asian power couple. Artie Abrams's the one in the wheel chair with glasses; he used to date Tina until she broke up with him for Mike. Tough history there," Quinn told her, pulling up a picture of Mike, Tina, and Artie. Then she put up a picture of Sam and Mercedes. "Sam Evans and Mercedes Jones used to date until Sam broke up with her because he was in love with me. Sam plays football. He's cute, right?"

"Yeah, totally cute," Rachel shrugged.

Quinn nodded and showed a picture of Kurt and Blaine. "Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are gay. They're dating. Enough said." She smiled a little. "And last are the freshmen, Ryder Lynn and Kitty Wilde. Everyone suspects that they like each other but neither of them will admit anything. Kitty's a cheerio and Ryder is on the football team. Thinking of joining cheerios?"

"Wait, you forgot Finn," Rachel frowned.

"I thought you already knew him. Most popular kid in school, star quarterback of the football team, single but likes to date popular cheerios like Santana and Brittany. Finn and I are pretty close, but I'll never date him so don't ask." Quinn smiled.

"Well Finn asked me out, so I'm going out with him on Saturday," Rachel shrugged. "Is that weird?"

"Well you'll need a popularity boost one school starts. Cheerios?" Quinn beamed.

"Sure, why not," Rachel said.

"I'll call you tomorrow so you can try out for Coach Sylvester, I can put in a good word for you since I'm head cheerio," Quinn grinned.

* * *

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked her mom as she walked into the kitchen of her grandmother's house. Shelby nodded and waited for Rachel to continue. "I think I want to try out for cheerleading."

"That doesn't really sound like your thing," Shelby shrugged.

"I met four girls from the team and they seem pretty nice," Rachel smiled. "Their names are Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Kitty."

"Okay, sounds like a good idea as long as you're happy with it," Shelby nodded. "Anything else?"

"I have a date Saturday night with Rosa Hudson's grandson, Finn. He's really nice and Quinn said he's like the most popular guy in school," Rachel grinned.

"Wow…yeah, I dated Finn's uncle for almost three years in high school," Shelby said. "His name was Will Schuester. He changed his last name his mom's maiden name when his parents got divorced, otherwise he would be a Hudson, too. I think he teaches at McKinley." She shrugged and walked off to her room.

Rachel just stood there for a second. She just got there and she already had a date. This year was going to be perfect. There was even something in Quinn's eyes when she told her about Finn that said 'you two belong together'. Rachel didn't know if that's what Quinn meant to say but there was some sort of pain she had when she said it and Rachel really wanted to know why.

**So what do you think? I know its crazy I'm writing Fuinn but I was inspired so I just came up with this. Sorry for the lack of Fuinn in this chapter, I promise I'll have tons in the next one since I've already written it. Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Just Friends

Rachel nervously stood outside of the gym waiting to hear her name be called. She was so tense that when a locker slammed shut down the hall she jumped and just made her heart pound even harder than it already was. It might be a privilege to be able to try out but by the way Quinn described it, she knew she would never actually get in.

"Next is Rochelle Larry!" Sue Sylvester yelled from inside of the gym.

Quinn rolled her eyes when Sue wasn't looking. "It's Rachel Berry, coach."

Sue ignored Quinn and waited for Rachel to walk in. "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel smiled widely. "What do I need to do?"

"Q, show her the drill. Just show me what you got, Q says you have talent and I trust her," Sue shrugged.

"Yeah, she has talent, and I bet she'll be super popular since she already has a hot boyfriend on the football team. Rachel is going out with Finn Hudson," Quinn explained, smiling.

"We haven't even gone out yet, Quinn," Rachel rolled her eyes.

After the try out, Rachel went home and found her mom sitting on the couch reading. "Hey Mom, I'm home," Rachel said as she walked in with her brand new cheerleading uniform on.

"Whoa, Rachel, you look really different," Shelby frowned when Rachel walked in the room.

Rachel shrugged and smiled. "That's because I'm a cheerleader now!"

"Really? I thought you were going to focus on singing this year?" Shelby took a sip of her water and then looked back up at Rachel, swallowing hard as she tried to take in what Rachel was saying.

"Well cheerleading is a great way to make friends and clearly I need some," Rachel smiled.

"What about all of those kids you met at the fairgrounds? They seemed nice," Shelby grinned, trying to avoid eye contact with her.

Rachel started to pour herself a glass of apple juice as she continued. "Well lots of them are on the cheer team and football team. Finn's on the football team, he's the quarterback and he's the one that asked me out. And before you ask, that's not why I'm doing this." She shrugged. "Don't worry, Mom. I'm not gonna go all Megan Wheeler and turn into a psycho bitch like she did when she got popular two years ago, I'm better than that. And even though I joined cheerios, I'm still the same Rachel as I was yesterday."

"Promise?" Shelby sighed. Rachel nodded. "Good, now I have your word on that."

"Fine," Rachel rolled her eyes and ran upstairs to her room after finishing her juice. She laid on her bed and opened her laptop.

* * *

"Are you sure my hair looks okay? It feels weird," Rachel frowned as she stared at herself in the mirror. "I look like a hooker."

"You look awesome, Rachel. Just go with it, I've known Finn forever and I know exactly what he's into," Quinn grinned and looked at her phone. "Just go try the other outfit on, I'm sure you'll like that one better."

Rachel walked into her closet and came out a few minutes later it a short, tight dress that was a lacey pink pattern. "Now I look like Barbie."

"Well you look hot. And Barbie always gets the guy," Quinn shrugged.

Just as Rachel was about to argue, the doorbell rang. Quinn sighed a little when Rachel wasn't paying attention. "Oh my God, it's him!" Rachel exclaimed, jumping a little. "I'm gonna go answer it!" She ran to the door and opened it.

"Hi Rachel, you look amazing," Finn smiled at her.

"Thanks," Rachel blushed and looked down. He looked next to her and saw Quinn, smiling weakly at her.

"Well I should go, I'm meeting Sam at Olive Garden in ten minutes and I have to change so bye Rachel," Quinn smiled and hugged her a little, awkwardly glancing at Finn. "Finn."

"Bye Quinn," Rachel grinned at her. "Have a good time."

"Bye," Finn mumbled quietly. Quinn nodded and ran out to her car.

"So now that she's gone, do you mind if I go change quick? I really hate this dress and Quinn made me wear it," Rachel sighed. "And do you care if we just hang out here? I'm really sorry, but I don't feel like going out. I can cook or something if you want."

Finn shrugged. "I don't mind, it's not a big deal."

"My Mom is driving back to Minnesota to get some more of our stuff so she won't be home until late tonight," Rachel said, walking up the stairs to go change. A few minutes later she was back downstairs. "Sorry, I'm just not really the type that likes to dress up." She smiled and sat next to him on the couch. She was wearing a plain blue shirt with skinny jeans.

"No need to apologize," Finn shrugged. "So I heard you joined the cheerios? Quinn's influence, I'm sure."

"It was, but I thought it might be kind of fun. Plus I wanted to meet some new people. Quinn told me you're on the football team? She even told Coach Sylvester that I already have a hot boyfriend on the football team, it was very weird. I mean, we haven't even gone out yet," Rachel chuckled.

Finn frowned slightly, looking down. "Did she use those exact words?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Forget it," Finn sighed. "I love football, I hope I can play in college."

"I hope I can sing in college," She nodded.

"Well you definitely should, you have an amazing voice," He smiled. Rachel blushed and bit her lip but then got a text from Quinn.

_Hey! How is the date going? Does Finn look handsome? Does he like your outfit?! –Q_

Rachel rolled her eyes and texted back.

_It's going great. He looks good and I had to change because I was uncomfortable. –R_

She looked back up at Finn and smiled. "Sorry, Quinn just texted me."

"What does she want?" He mumbled.

"Nothing, it's not a big deal. Why is there so much tension between you and Quinn?" Rachel asked. He sighed.

"I don't know," He shrugged. Just then Rachel got a text back from Quinn.

_Check your pocket and kiss him ;) –Q_

Rachel curiously looked in her pocket and found a condom. Why would Quinn give her a condom? "Um…I'll be right back," She mumbled and walked into the bathroom. She quietly dialed Quinn's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hey Rachel! Can I call you back? I'm kind of busy," Quinn said, giggling a little.

Rachel frowned. "Why did you put a condom in my pocket?"

"I thought you might need it," Quinn giggled again and then took the phone away from her hear for a second. "Sam, stop it!"

"Are you okay? Is Sam pressuring you or something?" Rachel asked, sounding a little worried.

"No, don't worry about it," Quinn laughed. "I have to go, have fun!" She grinned and hung up.

Rachel walked back out and sat next to Finn again. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, I get it. Quinn can be annoying sometimes, more like most of the time," He chuckled slightly.

"She seems like a good friend thought, is she?" She shrugged.

"Most of the time…but I don't want to talk about her right now," He sighed and leaned back a little on the couch. Rachel smiled.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself," He grinned. "I want to know all about you, Rachel."

Instinctively, Rachel said, "I'm a virgin." Immediately, she covered her mouth. "I'm so sorry, that just came out. I know you're like a player or something that must sound so lame. You probably don't even remember who your first was."

"Santana Lopez," Finn shrugged, a little shocked about how she was acting. "And that's pretty much all the experience I have. Besides in June when Quinn…never mind," He looked down nervously.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing," He smiled and moved a little closer to her.

* * *

Quinn laid on her back on Sam's bed as he kissed her neck. He moved his hand down to her thigh and began to pull at her dress. "Sam, seriously, stop it," She pushed him away lightly.

Sam pulled away. "What's wrong, babe?"

"It's just…I'm not ready. After everything that happened with Puck, I just don't think I can do this right now," She sat up on the bed and brushed her hair out of her face.

"I think I know something that I shouldn't know," Sam sighed.

"What do you mean?" She frowned.

"I know about you and Finn. I saw your car parked outside of his house in June and you didn't leave until noon the next morning," He admitted. "You slept with Finn. Why didn't you want to tell anyone?"

"It's complicated; you don't have a right to be mad, okay? You barely even knew me then," She sighed.

"Why did you do it?"

"We were curious, we wanted to know what it felt like," She shrugged.

"That's not true."

"I meant with me, we wanted to know what it felt like with each other," She explained.

"So you had sex with your best friend because you were curious? That's not right, Q," He frowned. "Did you like it?"

Hesitantly, Quinn nodded. "It was fun and really good."

"I think we should break up."

"No, Sam, I love you, we can't break up!"

"I know. I love you, too, Quinn. I hate doing this to you but we just can't be together anymore," He looked down.

Her eyes filling with tears, Quinn stood up and ran out of the room. When she reached her car, she called Finn.

* * *

"Wow…that was…" Finn smirked, trying to catch his breath.

Rachel blushed and nodded. "Hang on," He smiled and answered his phone. "Hey, can I call back in a little bit? I'm sort of busy."

Bawling, Quinn shook her head. "Finn…"

"Whoa, what's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, suddenly extremely concerned.

"I need you to come be with me," Quinn sobbed into the phone. "I just need you."

"Fine, I'm coming. Where are you?" He asked.

"I don't know!" She screamed through her tears.

"What do you see?" Finn said, not knowing how else to figure it out. Quinn slowly described a park and Finn sighed as she did; he knew exactly where she was. "I'm on my way, don't move. I'll be there as soon as I can." He hung up and turned to face Rachel. "I need to go, I'm so sorry. I'll make this up to you it's just that…I'm sorry."

"It's fine, friends come first," Rachel smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. Okay, do you want to come with me?" Finn asked.

"Um…are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Why not? We need to go like right now though," He grabbed her hand and walked outside, opening his car door for her.

"Who was it?" She buckled her seat belt and looked back over at him.

"Just…we have to go."

* * *

Quinn was standing in a park near some mountains and lots of trees. It was pitch black; she could barely see anything. All she could see were the gigantic trees and outlines of very high hills. The next thing she knew, she was in Finn's arms as she cried and he hugged her tight. "It's okay, Quinn. It's all okay."

Bawling, Quinn nodded. "Thank you, Finn."

"Quinn? What's wrong?" Rachel followed Finn over to Quinn and frowned when she saw Quinn was crying.

"Let's take you home," Finn sighed and took Quinn over to his car, helping her get into the back seat. He slowly started to drive again.

"What happened to her?" Rachel asked.

Finn hesitantly replied to Rachel, trying to stay quiet so Quinn couldn't hear. "Quinn has a serious case of GAD, Generalized Anxiety Disorder. She also has Borderline Personality Disorder, or BPD. I've known her since I was born and she's always acted like this. She has some sort of Genophobia and Coitophobia, too."

"Slow down, I don't know what any of this means," Rachel frowned.

"She's always paranoid and she has a fear of sex pretty much," Finn shrugged.

"But I thought she had a baby…"

Finn slowly nodded. "Yeah, that's when it all started."

"So what happened tonight?"

"Sam pressured her to have sex, she had an attack and pressured him, or he broke up with her. It's always something like that." Finn explained. "GAD is like she makes a big deal out of nothing or she's unpredictable and over exaggerates everything." He looked forward, wanting to avoid the look he knew Rachel was giving him. The 'Quinn is psycho look'. "The Borderline Personality Disorder is probably the worst. It's almost impossible to cure and it causes a lot of stress. It makes her make impulsive decisions, she has extreme mood swings, she can get really aggressive, it can cause extreme emotional distress, and it makes a lot of her relationships unstable, mostly with Sam and Puck."

"Oh my God I had no idea…"

Whispering, Finn says, "She has a lot of…problems."

"How did you find out?" Rachel asked.

"It's a long story. Are you okay back there, Quinn?" Finn asked, glancing back at Quinn in the backseat.

Quinn shook her head, still sobbing. "Take me home, Finn."

"We're on our way, Quinn; I promise," Finn sighed.

Quinn nodded and started to doze off. Soon she was dreaming, dreaming of something that had happened two years earlier.

_Quinn had been there for an hour already, crying as she watched the rain pour on her car. She ditched last period to just cry there in her car._

_Finn frowned when he saw Quinn and ran to her car, sitting in the passenger seat. "What's wrong?"_

_"I don't know what I'm doing. I can't do this, I just can't do it!" She yelled through her tears. "I just can't do it," She repeated under her breath._

_"Can't do what? Quinn, you're not making any sense. Just talk to me, I'm here for you. Tell me what's wrong._

_Quinn faced him and started to yell. "I'm pregnant, Finn! I had sex and now I'm pregnant! I'm pregnant with your best friend! I don't even know why I did this, I'm so stupid."_

_"No, stop it, Quinn. Don't say that, it's all okay. You're not stupid. It's going to be fine. I'm here for you and so is Puck, I promise._

_"I just can't do this, Finn! I can't be here, I can't be…"_

_"Calm down, Quinn, it's going to be okay," He knew the only way he could calm her down was by saying that._

_Quinn looked down, still yelling. "I don't want to be here at all anymore! I just…I just want to die."_

_"Don't say that," He pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. "You don't mean that."_

_"Yes I do, Finn! I want to die and go to hell because that's exactly what I deserve," She cried even harder in his embrace._

_Tears filling his eyes, Finn held her tighter. "Stop saying that, I don't want you to die, Quinn. I love you."_

_"But I'm pregnant."_

_"I know you are but that doesn't matter, Puck will still love you when you tell him and I will still care about you, just calm down."_

_"I'm scared, Finn," She cried._

_"I know, Quinn. Just calm down," He said quietly into her ear. Quinn just moved closer to him. He lightly brushed his hand through her hair and held her as close as he could to himself._

"She's asleep now, it will take a while before she wakes up," Finn told Rachel.

"Are we almost back to her house?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon. Thank you so much for coming with, Rachel. It means a lot. You have no idea how hard it is to deal with this on my own." He smiled warmly at her.

"Does this happen often?" She curiously asked.

"Rarely, sometimes she goes through what her mom calls a 'GAD phase' which is like when she's really bad and this kind of thing happens more than once a week for a month or two," Finn explained.

"Does anyone else know? I mean other than you and her family?" She sighed.

"My family knows. I think Quinn told Puck and Santana and maybe a few others a while ago but not that many. Quinn wants to keep it a secret so no one thinks she's a crazy psycho."

"Makes sense, I wouldn't want anyone to know if I were her either. I feel really bad about this. Do you think she's going through one of those GAD phases?" She frowned.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know but we'll find out. Do you think you can stay with me at Quinn's house tonight?"

"Yeah, sure. Anything I can do to help," Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it," He grinned back.

"No problem, I'll call my mom in a little while," She said.

Quinn moaned and reached her hand up to Finn's. "Finn…"

"It's okay, Quinn," He took her hand.

"Is it happening again?" Quinn asked.

"What are you talking about?" He frowned and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Feels like I'm going to lose my mind…am I still alive?" The tears were finally disappearing on her face. "Did I have an attack again?"

"How does it feel?"

"It feels like crap…just like in June when I had the phase…"

"How can I cheer you up this time?" He sighed.

"How did you cheer her up the last time?" Rachel asked.

"I…" He frowned. "I can't do that again."

_Two months earlier, at Quinn's house, Quinn giggled as she laid on her bed. "I wanna go to bed."_

_"Okay, you can go to sleep now," Finn sighed and sat next to her, trying to avoid looking at the clothes Quinn was wearing. He thought it was a shirt but it was longer than a normal shirt so maybe it was a really short dress. It barely covered any of her legs and if he looked at her for long enough he could see her underwear and her bra through the almost see through shirt. It was a V-neck that went down way too far and she wore a striped blue and white sweater over the white shirt. Her hair was in a messy bun on the back of her head with her bangs handing down. _

_"Will you be here when I wake up?" She asked, reaching her hand over to him._

_He still tried not to look at her. "Maybe."_

_"Are you mad at me?" She frowned,_

_"Yeah, of course I'm mad at you. I found you taking gross pictures of yourself in the country club locker room. That's not you, Quinn," He said in a disappointed voice._

_"Sorry…I wanted to look sexy for him…"_

_"For who?"_

_"Puckerman…he doesn't love me anymore," Quinn mumbled, moving closer to Finn on the bed. _

_"What? Of course he loves you, that's insane," He frowned._

_"I know that's what he says but I know he doesn't love me."_

_"He loves you, Quinn. Don't be so insecure, he loves you more than anything else in the world," He insisted. _

_"Come here, Finny," She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer. _

_"What?"_

_"Come here," She said more forcefully, pulling him next to her on the bed._

_"You're not thinking straight, Quinn. You need to stop. This is the GAD and BPD coming out," Finn sighed and started to move away. _

_"I'm not a psycho. Do you want to see the pictures?" She pulled out her phone. _

_"No, stop."_

_"I want you to see the pictures," She smiled and showed him her phone, scrolling through a bunch of pictures. "Don't I look so sexy, Finn?" She smirked._

_"Yeah, sure you do, but I don't like the way you look in those pictures. You look like a slut, Quinn, and you're not a slut."_

_"But I still look sexy, right?" She grinned._

_"Yeah, you look super sexy," He lied. He hated those pictures. The thing he always loved about her was that she was so pure and clean. She never did anything wrong intentionally and he always loved the way that she tried so hard to stay that way. "But I don't feel that way about you."_

_"Why not?" She frowned. "You're making me feel even worse."_

_"Because you're my best friend, not my girlfriend," He sighed._

_"Are you gonna kiss me, Finny? I want you to kiss me," She pulled him closer._

_"I can't," He didn't move. She had her hand around his wrist so tight that he couldn't move at all. "You're scared, Quinn."_

_"No, I'm not," She flipped over him and started to kiss his neck while still holding his wrist tight. "I love you, Finn."_

_"You don't have to do this, Quinn, it will be fine," Finn mumbled from underneath her. _

_"Come here," She pulled him in and kissed his lips._

_"This isn't you, we've talked about this, we're just…" He sighed again._

_She kissed his lips again forcefully. Finn just gave up and kissed her back. She deepened the kiss. He stopped thinking about who it was and just started to enjoy it. Then he deepened the kiss more and pulled her closer. "We're just friends," He whispered when he pulled away for a breath._

_"You're a good kisser," Quinn smiled. "How come we've never done this before?" She pulled her sweater off and kissed him again._

_"I don't know," He kissed her back but then pulled away again. "No, Quinn. We can't do this. Remember the fear."_

_"I'm not afraid anymore, Finny," She kissed him passionately. _

_He smirked slightly and kissed her back with even more passion. Then he pulled off his own jacket. She pulled off her own shirt and then his. _

"Why can't you do that again? What did you do, Finn?" Rachel frowned, starting to worry a little.

"I just can't. It's complicated." He sighed.

"I think you should do that again, Finn," Quinn smirked and grabbed his hand again.

"Put your seatbelt on, Quinn. We can't do that again," He said, letting go of Quinn's hand.

"Why not?" She put her seatbelt on.

"I'm so confused," Rachel mumbled.

"Finn and I had sex in June when I took bad pictures," Quinn admitted, smiling a little.

"Damn, Quinn, I thought we weren't going to tell anyone," Finn frowned.

"My grandma said you were never together…" Rachel started.

"We were never together, we just had sex," Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn, stop saying that. You're not thinking straight," He said.

Rachel sighed quietly. "Having sex is being together."

Finn fake smiled. "Does that mean we're together now, Rachel?"

"What? You said you wouldn't do that, Finn," Quinn frowned.

"Wait, why do you even care? You're the one that put a condom in my pocket," Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn laughed to herself. "You're a virgin, Rachel. I didn't think you'd use it."

"It's none of your business, Quinn," Finn sighed. He looked away from both of them and continued driving.

"It is my business, Finn. You said you loved me that day," Quinn sighed. "You said you actually wanted to be with me."

"I'm sorry," He whispered to Quinn and then turned to Rachel. "I can't tell her she's wrong, she'll have another attack."

"Screw this, drop me off at my house please, Finn," Rachel sighed. "My mom is gonna be home any minute."

"Sorry, Rachel," He sighed and turned into her driveway. "I'm sorry this turned out like this."

"It's fine, goodbye Finn. Bye, Quinn," She kissed his cheek and ran inside.

"Bye," Quinn got out of the car and got into the front seat. "Please take me home now, Finn."

"Mom?" Rachel walked into the living room and found her mom making out with someone on the couch.

"Rachel? What are you doing home?" Shelby asked as she pulled away.

"Finn and I went to go pick up Quinn and I decided to just come home. Who is this?" She asked, frowning slightly.

"Hey, I'm Will. You're Rachel, right?" Will Schuester said from next to Shelby on the couch.

"I just got back from Minnesota an hour or so ago and Will and I ran into each other at the store," Shelby explained.

"Well this is awkward. I think I'm gonna go get some sleep," Rachel rolled her eyes and started to walk upstairs.

"Rachel…" Shelby started.

"Sorry, I didn't think you were going to be here tonight," Will sighed.

"Wait, what does that mean?" Rachel asked.

"Well your mom told me you were on a date with Finn; he's kind of a player. He only dates the really popular girls," Will shrugged.

"What Will is trying to say is that he thinks you and Finn did…some things," Shelby interrupted.

"You know me better than that, Mom. I'm still a virgin," Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, I found a condom on the floor by the couch," Shelby admitted.

Speechless, Rachel burst out crying. "I'm so sorry."

**So here's chapter two. That was really long :D Please review or PM to let me know what you think and follow my instagram account for this (rachelstarberry38). I've also posted outfits on Polyvore (quinnyfabray38).**


	3. Chapter 3: The Most Important Thing

Quinn sat next to Finn on her bed. She felt so different than she had only two minutes ago. What was going on? "Kiss me again, Finn," She said to him in a slightly commanding voice.

"I'm not kissing you again," He shook his head and continued to play a game on his phone.

"Then why did you kiss me the first time?" She frowned.

"Because you asked me to kiss you," He shrugged. The first time he kissed Quinn, in June, he really surprised himself. He liked to kiss her; it felt really nice and loving. He also really wanted to do it again so when he did, he realized again how messed up he was for even _thinking _about kissing his best friend.

She rolled her eyes. "Well I'm asking you again. Please kiss me, Finn."

"I can't."

"Why not?" She said with disappointed tears filling her eyes. She felt so confused.

"It just doesn't make sense to me, Quinn," Finn sighed. As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to confuse her even more. He knew her way too well to let her get away with that one.

"Well it makes sense to me," She let a few tears fall.

"Then help me understand it."

She wiped away a few tears. "What don't you get?" She frowned and started playing with part of her dress to distract herself.

"I don't want to be with you, you're my best friend," He looked away from her. He refused to let her use those eyes on him.

"I'm gonna go change," She stood up and walked into her walk-in closet, slamming the door behind her. Collapsing onto the floor she began to cry harder. At this point she was sobbing into her knees as she thought about everything.

_He doesn't want to kiss me. Why? Because I'm crazy and he likes perfect like fucking Rachel Berry. It's all her fault. He would've kissed me tonight if he wouldn't have slept with her, right? But I'm crazy and he hates that damn BPD. He hates me being so helpless and needing him to come and pick me up in the middle of the night. He hates not being able to trust that I'll ever be fine by myself._

She wiped the thoughts from her mind and stood up, putting on a t-shirt with yoga pants to sleep in. She walked back into her room and fell into Finn's arms on her bed. "I'm so sorry, Finn," She cried. "I'm just so, so sorry."

"It's okay, Quinn," He held her tight as she cried. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"I'm sorry," She mumbled through her tears.

"I know, I'm sorry, too," He sighed and laid back on the bed with her following and lying next to him.

"Finn, why didn't you ever forgive me when I told you about the pictures?" She wiped away a few more tears.

"You still have the pictures, Q," He frowned. "You said you would delete them."

Still crying, she shook her head. "I sent them to Puck when you left my house the next day."

"Did he say anything back?" He asked. She nodded and showed him her phone.

_Nice pic, you should send some more ;) –Puck_

_I will when I get the chance. Do you want to come over? ;) –Quinn_

_Sure, I'll be there in a little bit ;) –Puck_

"Why would you…" Finn started.

"That's when he found out about the…you know," She cried.

"The GAD?" He asked.

"Not just the GAD," She shook her head, sobbing. "The BPD, the Genophobia, and the Coitophobia."

"What did he say when you told him about it?" Finn frowned.

"He said he was sorry for giving all of that to me. He also said that I should have told him sooner," Quinn sighed.

"It's okay, Quinn. At least he knows now. And I'm here for you whenever you need me; just call," He reached out and took her hand. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Mom," Rachel bawled.

"It's okay, sweetie. It's not like you're the only one," Shelby smiled warmly at her.

"Don't you get it? If you found that by the couch than that means Finn and I didn't use it," Rachel explained, still sobbing.

"Rachel, it's fine. You're going to be okay," Shelby assured her.

"What if I'm pregnant, Mom? Then what?" Rachel frowned.

"I'm sure Finn will support you if you are," Shelby shrugged and set down her phone. She looked up at Rachel with sympathetic eyes.

"It's not that simple! Don't you care?" Rachel rolled her eyes and sat down next to her mom.

"Yes, I care. But you need to learn to make better choices and the only way you're going to do that is if you make a few mistakes along the way. I mean look at me," Shelby said, looking over at Rachel.

"But Quinn had a baby and now she's messed up!" Rachel complained. "She has a phobia of sex, Mom. It doesn't just go away. And she has a bunch of mental illnesses. I don't want to be like that, I don't want to be that girl!"

"The pregnant girl?"

"Yeah, that pregnant girl people tell their friends about when they point to her picture in the yearbook."

"I was that girl, Rachel," Shelby sighed.

"I'm so sorry, Mom. I didn't mean it like that. I'm just mad. I should go call Finn," Rachel sighed and walked away.

* * *

Quinn laid on her bed with her head on Finn's lap sleeping. She was way too close to him for a friend to be but she was pretty sure she and Finn already figured out that they weren't the normal set of friends. He promised he would stay with her that night since her mom was out of town and she just liked the company; they both knew she just wanted him there.

Finn sat on the bed and watched her as she slept, brushing his hand through her hair. She looked so adorable curled up in her blanket on his lap. She was so peaceful when she slept. He loved that about her. Somehow she always made him have regrets. He could have said something different that day in June rather than 'it's just a one-time thing' or 'I don't like you that way'. Part of him always thought life might be simpler if he had taken the chance and just been with her. _No, you don't want to ruin your friendship_, he told himself. He would never do anything to ruin his friendship with Quinn.

Eventually he smiled a little down at her. She really did look beautiful even though her hair was a mess and she was just wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants. He loved it when she woke up; she was always so calm in the morning. "Hey," She smiled as she opened her eyes and yawned a little.

"Hey," He smiled back. "Do you feel any better?"

"What?" She asked, slightly confused.

"You had one of those BPD things last night; your mom told me you had one the other day, too. I called her when you fell asleep. You yelled a lot, and you cried," Finn sighed.

"I'm sorry, Finn. I didn't know," She looked away, embarrassed.

"What is the last thing you remember?" He asked.

"Sam wanted to have sex but I said I wasn't ready and we talked for a while and then he broke up with me. And then I left his house and I called you." She explained.

"Do you remember anything else? Think really hard, Quinn," He said.

"Rachel was in the car. You were on a date with Rachel that night."

"Anything else?"

"I thought about when I told you I was pregnant. I remembered it again, that was the first time I've ever remembered the whole thing," She smiled weakly. "I remembered everything about it."

"Okay, let's go talk to your mom, she's downstairs. She got home an hour ago," Finn said, standing up. Then he got a call from Rachel. "I have to take this; can you go talk to your mom?"

"Sure," Quinn nodded and walked downstairs.

He answered his phone. "Hey Rachel."

"Hey Finn, we need to talk," Rachel sighed.

"I'm so sorry about last night, It's just that Quinn has been through a lot and if I would've left her alone then she might have...done something really stupid. It's a symptom of BPD. Instinctive decisions," He explained.

"It's fine, that's not what I wanted to talk about," Rachel smiled.

"Okay," He nodded. "I'm listening."

"We didn't use protection last night, Finn. I could end up pregnant here and I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to do," She frowned.

"Wow…okay, can we talk in person? You're going to the cheerios practice today, right? I have to take Quinn, we can talk there," He suggested.

"Sure, that sounds good," Rachel nodded. "Thank God cheerleading practice still happens in the summer."

"I'll see you there. Are you going to the fairgrounds with your grandma today?" Finn smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think I have a choice," She chuckled.

"Finn, come here!" Quinn yelled from downstairs.

"I have to go, I'll see you soon," Finn hung up and ran downstairs. "Coming!"

* * *

"Hey coach," Quinn grinned as she walked into the gym.

"Where's the new girl, Q?" Sue frowned.

"I'm right here," Rachel said as she ran into the gym.

"I'm absolutely shocked you convinced her to join, Q," Kitty laughed.

"So am I," Quinn laughed with her.

"What's up bitches?" Santana walked in and high fived Quinn. They both laughed a little.

"Hello my fellow Americans," Brittany walked in with Santana and stood next to Rachel. "I didn't think you were cool enough to be a cheerio."

"Um...what?" Rachel frowned.

"You're Rachel, right?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rachel turned to face Kitty.

"Pleasure to finally meet the girl that slept with Finn on the first date," Kitty reached out her hand jokingly for Rachel to shake it.

"How do you know about that?" Rachel asked.

"Rumors spread quickly in this school. Plus Q texted me last night. I'm Kitty Wilde by the way," Kitty told Rachel.

"I'm Rachel Berry," Rachel smiled a little. "I didn't sleep with Finn."

"Yeah, okay," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Q, you're on top. Lopez and Pierce are below her and then Wilde, Scott, and Berry are on the third row. The rest of you lazy idiots should know your position or I'm firing you," Sue yelled into her megaphone.

"What are we doing?" Rachel frowned.

"Pyramid, duh," Kitty chuckled.

"Um…why is Fabray on the top again? I thought I made it clear that I'm top dog around here," Santana said.

"I'm the head cheerio, Santana. I'm on top," Quinn shrugged.

"So you suddenly come back to the team after quitting for a year and you're still in charge?" Santana scowled.

"Well we all know I'm the most experienced on the team," Quinn glared back at her.

"I'm sorry, who died and made you queen, Tubbers? You get yourself knocked up and expect us all to worship you? You got issues, girl. You're the most psychotic, messed up whore I've ever met," Santana sneered.

"What did you just say to me?" Quinn looked right at her, trying to hide the hurt in her eyes.

"I called you a fucking psychotic whore, Fabray. You need to get your hearing checked," Santana shrugged.

"I'm not crazy, Lopez. Don't push me because I will end you," Quinn said, raising her voice.

"At least I'm not the one who's gonna end up in a fucking mental hospital!" Santana yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Quinn frowned.

Santana smirked. "You've told me everything, Q. I know about it all."

"Screw you, Santana," Quinn shook her head and ran out crying.

Rachel followed her. "Quinn, are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Quinn yelled.

Finn ran out of the gym and sat next to Quinn against the lockers. "What happened?"

"I cry too much," Quinn wiped her tears off of her face with her uniform.

"It's okay, Quinn. Santana was just jealous," Rachel shrugged.

Finn put his hands on Quinn's arms. "You need to cool down, Quinn."

Sobbing, Quinn shook her head. "Can we just go to the fairgrounds now? I can't stand this anymore."

He held her tighter even though she was trying to get out of his embrace. "Yes, we can leave."

"Is it okay if I stay here for the rest of practice? I don't want to get kicked off," Rachel sighed.

"Sure," Finn nodded. "I'll drive, come on, Q."

* * *

A few hours later at the fairgrounds, Finn was covered in paint while painting a float for the parade. "Hey there hot stuff," Quinn smiled and playfully shoved Finn as she jumped onto the float.

Finn rolled his eyes and turned to face her. "Don't joke around with a guy with paint," He chuckled and held up a paint brush covered in red paint.

"I'll do what I want," Quinn giggled and picked up and extra paint brush. "Do you want to go swimming when you're done?"

"Where are we supposed to swim?" Finn laughed.

"Maybe at the lake? I feel like swimming in real water that's not overloaded with chlorine."

"Sure, I'm cool with that," Finn smiled. "So have you talked to Sam yet?"

"No, and I'm not going to either," She shrugged. "Have you talked to Rachel?"

"No and I'm not planning on it. She's probably pissed at me from last night," He said.

"I'm really sorry about that," Quinn sighed.

"It's fine, don't worry. I know you can't control it," He shrugged.

"I'm still sorry, I didn't want to hurt you or your relationship with Rachel. I know you just met her but I can tell you guys are perfect for each other. Plus she's not screwed up like I am," She smiled.

"Oh Quinn Fabray, how did I ever let you go?" He joked.

"I'm not sure, that was a bad idea on your part," She giggled.

He smiled and started painting something else. "So how are you doing? I mean other than the break up."

"I don't know, I think I'm doing okay but there's good days and bad days," She shrugged.

"This is really important to me, you know. Our friendship is probably the only good thing about my life sometimes," He said.

"Well when you go through all of the shit you and I have been through together, you're kind of bonded for life," Quinn smiled.

He chuckled and nodded, turning around to get more paint but accidently hitting her with the paint brush. "Oops."

She looked at him in shock for a moment before painting her brush on his shirt. Finn laughed and did the same to her. She picked up a paint roller and rolled it on his leg. They both laughed as he picked up a small bucket of paint and tossed the color out onto her.

"Oh my God, you did _not _just do that," Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, I actually did," He chuckled and threw a paint covered sponge at her. She shoved him and rolled another paint roller on him.

"I think you look really good in that color," She shrugged and giggled.

He laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so. But that shade of yellow looks great with your skin tone." He joked.

Quinn bit her lip and giggled a little. "You have baby blue paint right there," She pointed to his face and giggled again.

"Where?" He laughed and picked up a bucket of water, pouring it on his face. "Did I get it off?"

She burst out laughing and stepped closer to him, wiping the paint off with her hand. "There you go."

"Thanks," He smiled and then looked away. "So swimming?"

* * *

Quinn splashed Finn before she fell back into the water to avoid getting splashed back. They were both laughing as they swam around in the unoccupied lake. Usually it was full of little kids swimming around with their parents and friends. "Stop that!" Finn yelled as he swam over to her and held her underwater jokingly.

She hit him and dunked him under. "You stop that!"

He pulled himself back above the water and splashed her. She just jumped onto his back and wrapped her legs around his waist, laughing really hard. He turned around to face her and pulled her so she was in front of him instead of behind him. Quietly, Quinn whispered, "Hey."

"Hey," He whispered back.

She leaned her forehead on his and giggled slightly. After a moment of silence, he leaned in and kissed her. She hesitated for a few seconds before kissing him back. He smiled slightly and pulled away. "So…" She giggled.

"Do you want to maybe go play a game?" He suggested, filling the silence.

"Sure," She smiled.

* * *

Later that night at Rachel's house, it was dinner time and Shelby invited Will over to eat with the family. "It's so nice to see you again, Will. How have you been?" Gail asked the good looking man sitting across the table from her.

"It has been awhile. I've been pretty good, just enjoying the summer off," Will shrugged and took a bite of his lasagna.

"I love summer. It's so much warmer in Ohio than it is in Minnesota," Rachel agreed, taking a sip of her water.

"Isn't it just gorgeous here in the summer?" Will nodded. "So Finn told me you were thinking of joining the glee club at McKinley?"

"Yes, Finn and Quinn both said it would be a good idea," Rachel said.

"They're both very special kids, I'm very lucky to have them as my students," Will grinned.

Shelby chuckled. "I'm really starting to think I should meet this Finn kid."

"He's very sweet, Mom. And don't worry about me dating him because he's very bust," Rachel shrugged and swallowed another bite of her vegan lasagna.

"What makes you say that?" Gail frowned.

"Well he has a lot to deal with. It's stressful playing football and being in glee club plus having to help paint floats for the parade. The summer is a really busy three months for a lot of people," Rachel shrugged.

"Quinn is very busy as well, she's an honor student and she's the head cheerleader. Plus she has glee club, the parade, and a bunch of drama with personal relationships and such," Will explained.

"See? They don't have the time for any more drama," Rachel nodded.

"But I'm sure Finn likes you, sweetie. I mean you told me you went out with him and you really cliqued," Shelby smiled.

"Finn is a very nice boy; I've known him since he was in diapers. Well of course so has Lucy Fabray," Gail nodded. "Very good dinner, Shelby."

"Finn is a great student, you two have a lot in common, Rachel," Will smiled.

"He's really sweet; I just don't think it will work out. He's kind of a player," Rachel explained, trying to avoid eye contact with her family.

"But honey, he's very loyal, isn't he, Will?" Shelby asked.

"Most of the time he is, he just comes off that way because he's never found the right girl," Will replied.

"Maybe the right girl is you, Rachel," Gail smiled.

"I don't know about that, grandma," Rachel sighed.

"Well we'll see about that. I think your grandma could be right this time," Shelby shrugged.

* * *

Finn and Quinn laid next to each other on Quinn's bed watching a movie. They realized that no matter how many times they had silent moments like at the lake or during their paint war, they could never feel awkward around each other. Since they had spent so much time together over the years, they had grown comfortable just being in the same room as each other. But they both seemed to love to kiss each other and there was no doubt about it. Quinn laughed at a funny part in the movie.

Finn laughed with her. "Who knew chick flicks could be so funny?"

"My life is a chick flick and it's not funny," Quinn laughed. "I mean there is a movie called _Pregnant at 15_. It's not me anymore but me now is like the sequel."

"So who am I in your chick flick?" Finn asked curiously.

Jokingly, Quinn replied, "My best friend that I fall in love with at the end," She giggled.

"I wish," He joked back.

"Why did you sleep with Rachel?" She asked randomly.

"What? That was kind of random," He frowned.

"Don't you remember saying that I would be your last? You said in sixth grade that if by the time we were 18 we were both still virgins, we would lose it to each other," Quinn reminded him.

"Yeah, we're 17 and neither of us are virgins," He shrugged.

"Never mind, let's talk about something else. I have something to show you. I found this picture yesterday when I was cleaning my room and I just had to show you," She laughed and reached over to her nightstand to grab a picture she had sitting there. It was an adorable photo of a 6-year-old Quinn Fabray sitting on the floor and staring right at the camera. A vague smile was on her face. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing a gigantic white shirt and nothing else. She stole the shirt from her dad. "Yeah, that's little me. You took that picture with my mom's camera, remember?"

He laughed. "Yeah, I remember. That was back when Puckerman had a huge crush on you. That day he picked you a bouquet of dandelions, right?"

"I remember that, he actually kissed me on the cheek," She laughed.

"Well you were a cute little girl. I can see why he felt that way," He chuckled.

Her phone started ringing and she laughed. "Speak of the devil," She rolled her eyes and answered it. "Hey Puckerman, what do you want?"

"Hey beautiful," Puck smiled. "Want to hang out tonight?"

"I'm actually busy right now, can we hang out tomorrow?" Quinn suggested.

"What are you doing?" Puck frowned.

"Finn is at my house and we're watching a movie. I guess you can come over if you want," She looked next to her at Finn.

"Yeah he can come, I don't mind," Finn shrugged.

"Cool, I'll text you when I'm on my way over," Puck smiled and hung up.

"I can't believe you invited him to ruin the fun," Finn joked.

"Sorry, babe; it's what's best," Quinn burst out laughing.

"Babe? That's new," Finn started laughing with her.

* * *

Will had left the house at that point and Rachel was on her phone with her friend from Minnesota in her room. "Hey, I miss you so much, Katelyn. Are you going to visit for winter break?"

"Yes, I'm coming to visit as often as I can, I promise. So have any friends to tell me about yet?" Katelyn asked, smirking evilly before laughing.

"Yeah, there's this girl named Quinn and she seems okay but she's a little...crazy. Aren't you taking a class on mental illnesses or something? She has like four of them," Rachel explained.

"So your new bestie is cray cray?" Katelyn chuckled. "Which ones does she have?"

"Generalized Anxiety Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Genophobia, and Coitophobia," Rachel said, trying to remember what Finn said about them.

"Damn, bitch is messed up. How did she get them?" Katelyn asked.

"She had a baby two years ago and somehow turned into a psycho. But she's actually sort of nice," Rachel shrugged.

"Wow, drama."

"I also lost my virginity to the guy I'm pretty sure she's in love with," Rachel admitted guiltily.

"Wait, what? Slow down, you're not a virgin? Damn, I go to college and _now _you choose to do that? Who's the guy? Is he hot?"

"His name is Finn," Rachel shrugged. "Very hot."

"Finn? Text me a picture. Also text me a picture of this Quinn chick," Katelyn said.

"Okay. I miss you so much, K," Rachel sighed.

"I miss you, too, Rach. But you'll be fine. I'm sure you'll find some great friends and you'll fit in fine. You did at FHS, you will in Ohio, too," Katelyn smiled warmly through the phone. "I have to go, my sister needs homework help and then I'm going over to Brandon's tonight but I'll talk to you tomorrow? And don't forget to text me."

"Okay, have fun with Brandon and tell him I said hi," Rachel grinned.

"I will. Love you," Katelyn smiled.

"Love you, too, K. Bye," Rachel grinned and hung up.

**So another very long chapter :) Hopefully I'll update again soon, let me know what you think :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Family Problems

Rachel walked into the kitchen and sat across the table from her mom to eat breakfast. "Hey Mom."

Shelby smiled weakly at Rachel. "Rachel, I want to talk to you about something."

"Okay, what is it?" Rachel asked as she took a muffin out of the fridge.

"Have you taken the pregnancy text yet?" Shelby asked.

"No, I don't think I'm pregnant, Mom. It wasn't even that long. The actual sex didn't even seem like it was longer than a couple of seconds," Rachel explained.

"Can you just take it to be safe? I will support you no matter what; I just want you to be cautious. I bought one just in case," she took a box out of her purse and gave it to Rachel. "Please?"

"Thanks, Mom. I'll go figure it out," Rachel said, walking into the bathroom.

Shelby took a deep breath and called Will. Will answered the phone. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"I don't know what to tell Rachel, how am I going to do this? She already thinks I'm immature, Will," Shelby explained nervously.

Will nodded in understanding. "Shelby, Rachel is your daughter. You need to be more forceful with her. First you find out she might be pregnant and barely act like you care and now you're worried what she thinks of you?"

"I know, you're right. I'll tell her right now. Thank you, will," she said before hanging up.

Rachel walked back out of the bathroom. "Good news, Mom. I'm not pregnant."

"Oh thank God, sweetie," Shelby hugged Rachel. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Rachel asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"I'm getting married," Shelby admitted, taking a breath.

"What? Mom, you've only been on a few dates!"

"I know it's crazy but Will and I have known each other forever and we dated for years in high school until I got pregnant with you," Shelby explained.

"Wait, I thought you said you were dating my dad when you got pregnant with me?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't date your dad until after I told Will I was pregnant with someone else. I cheated on him in high school but we dated on and off in college after I had you," Shelby confessed timidly.

"So why did you and my dad break up?"

"Because he ended up being gay," Shelby sighed. "His name was LeRoy, LeRoy Berry. We kept in contact for a while but he never fought for parenting rights so I just kept you."

"Oh my God…Mom, you've been lying to me about this? For all these years?"

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to…" Shelby started but Rachel interrupted her.

"No, just stop. I have to get to the fairgrounds. I told grandma I would be there by 11 and it's already 10:45," Rachel shook her head and grabbed her bag, running inside.

* * *

Later at the fairgrounds all of the glee kids were working on a float. Kitty and Ryder stood in the corner arguing. "I'm just saying that everyone hates the stupid football float. Why can't we just have two cheerios floats instead?"

"Are you serious? Who are the cheerios supposed to cheer for if there's no football team?" Ryder frowned.

"Will both of you shut up? The football players and cheerleaders are both awesome so there's no need to argue about it," Finn sighed.

"Yeah, Finn's right. We're a team. And even though it sucks, we need to work together," Quinn nodded.

"Thanks Quinn," Finn smiled awkwardly at her for a second before turning back to Ryder and Kitty. "Has anyone seen Rachel today?"

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," Rachel ran over to them. "I had to talk to my mom about something."

"It's fine. Can I talk to you about something alone?" Finn mumbled to Rachel.

"Finn, I need your help nailing the pom poms to the float tonight. Can you help me?" Kitty interrupted.

"Sure, I'll meet you by the float later," Finn nodded. "Just text me or something."

"Yeah, we can talk," Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side.

"You're not pregnant, right?" Finn asked.

"No, I made sure this morning. I know you're not ready to deal with that and I know you love Quinn and you want to be with her, not me," Rachel sighed.

"Whoa, slow down. Quinn is my best friend. We're not even attracted to each other like that," Finn said defensively.

"Don't lie to me," she shook her head. "I see the way you look at her. You love her. You're afraid of getting hurt so you don't want to admit it."

"Rachel, we've always looked at each other like that. We're not just average friends. We kiss sometimes and we have awkward moments but we always seem to agree that friends is what's best for us," Finn explained.

"I get it. I understand that you don't think you and Quinn will be able to…"

"I love Quinn," Finn interrupted. "But she's really sick, Rachel. She can't understand how to be in a relationship and I'm the only guy she's not scared to be with. I can't ruin that by asking her to be my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," Rachel frowned and walked away to a few other kids.

"Hey, Finn, are you okay?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just…" he paused for a second and looked at her, shaking his head. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, let's go work on the float," Finn smiled.

A few hours passed at the fairgrounds and Finn and Kitty were walking to the cheerleading float. "So what was it you needed help with?" Finn asked.

"I can't get the pom poms to stay on the float. Do you think you could nail them?" Kitty suggested when they reached the float.

"Sure, you can go home if you want and I can figure it out," Finn shrugged.

"No, it's fine. I'll stay. I'm sure you could use the company," Kitty said. "So how have you been? I heard you hooked up with the new girl."

"None of your business, Kitty," he shook his head.

Kitty smirked. "I know, I'm just trying to make conversation. Was she any good?"

"Also none of your business," he said.

"Sorry," she smirked again.

"She was great," Finn admitted.

"I knew I'd get it out of you!" She grinned, feeling as if she'd accomplished something.

"Whatever," he chuckled and started to hammer a pom pom onto the float. "So how have you been?"

"Pretty good, thanks," Kitty shrugged. "You know, the ceiling fan in my room is broken."

"Did I really need to know that?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could come over and fix it. You're like the handiest guy I know," she smiled.

"What about Ryder? Aren't you two going out?" He asked.

"It's not exclusive and we really don't feel that way about each other," she walked next to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with you helping me with my ceiling fan, is there?"

"No, I guess not," he stood up when he finished with the pom poms and faced her.

She put her hands on each of his shoulders and reached them around to the back of his neck, teasingly biting her lip. "Maybe I could help you out," he smiled a little. "But just this one time."

"Good, I'll text you," Kitty smirked.

"Cool," Finn nodded and walked away.

* * *

Later at Quinn's house, Finn and his family were over for dinner and her sister was in town with her husband as well. "Quinn, can I talk to you for a minute?" Finn asked when he saw her.

"Sure, what about?" Quinn asked.

"Kitty." Finn replied simply.

"Why do you want to talk to me about Kitty?" Quinn frowned.

"Because you know her really well? I don't know. What's going on with her?" Finn asked.

"Oh. Ryder's going out with Marley Rose," she told him.

"What? But Ryder and Kitty were…"

"Yeah, I know. And you know Jake Puckerman, Puck's half-brother? He's Marley's ex. They broke up because Jake cheated on her with that Bree bitch. Ryder's going out with Marley so she doesn't feel bad." Quinn explained.

"Wait, so Ryder dumped Kitty for Marley because he felt bad for Marley?" Finn asked. "That sounds horrible."

"It is horrible. So why are you wondering about Kitty?"

"I think she asked me out but I'm really not sure. I don't like her like that. I don't like anyone like that, not yet," Finn shrugged.

"Oh…well, that's nice. Just cancel on her," Quinn nodded nervously.

"I'll think about it. So why are your sister and her husband here?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh my God, I seriously fucking hate my sister, Finn. I don't even know what else to say about it," she sighed.

"Well the last time I saw Frannie was at her wedding and before that it was at her graduation."

Whispering, Quinn started to panic. "Fuck, Finn, shut up! She's coming over here!"

"Hey Quinny," Frannie smiled at her. "And Finn, right?"

"Um yeah, Frannie, we used to hang out all the time when we were kids, remember? You know, Quinn, you, Puck, and me used to play capture the flag and hopscotch all the time." Finn reminded her.

"Oh yes, of course. I remember you. How have you two been?" Frannie smiled.

"I've been pretty good, thanks. How about you?" Quinn asked.

"I have been perfect, thank you. I barely have any free time anymore since I took on my first lawyer job," Frannie said, sounding proud.

"You're a lawyer?" Finn asked.

"Yes and I really love it. And now that Damon and I are married, I am very happy with my personal life as well," Frannie grinned.

"I'm very happy for you, Frannie," Quinn nodded.

"Thank you, Quinn. That is very sweet of you. So enough about me, how is your love life? Still dating that bad boy with the Mohawk?" Frannie smirked a little, not meaning to make it obvious. Quinn was the only one who noticed.

"No, Puck and I broke up a little less than two months ago," Quinn sighed.

"Oh right, Mother told me. So you and Finn then?"

"What? No, I don't…we don't…we're not together. We're just friends," Finn stammered.

"Right, nobody believes that," Frannie shrugged.

Quinn awkwardly glanced at Finn then back at Frannie. "We're not together. We never have been."

"That's a lie. You got fake married when you were four, remember? I was the maid of honor," Frannie smiled.

"Yeah, I remember," Finn nodded.

"Frannie, I really don't want to talk about it," Quinn sighed.

Just as Frannie was about to argue back, they were interrupted by Frannie's husband, Damon, walking over to Frannie, Quinn, and Finn. "It's so nice to see you again, Quinn. And it's very nice to meet you, Finn."

"Damon, Finn was at your wedding," Quinn pointed out.

"The wedding was months ago, Quinny. How do you expect Damon to remember that?" Frannie asked.

"It's fine, it's not a big deal," Finn told Quinn.

"Of course it's a big deal because Damon would remember if he wouldn't have been so drunk at his wedding," Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn!" Frannie said in a scolding voice.

"It's fine, honey. I know I wasn't completely sober at the wedding. But I would not say I was drunk, either," Damon said.

"Whatever," Quinn mumbled.

"Quinn, it's fine. Calm down," Finn sighed.

"I'm perfectly calm, Finn," Quinn shrugged.

"Right, and were you perfectly calm last summer when you blew up at me?" Frannie asked.

"Frannie, don't bring it up. Nobody needs any family drama here tonight," Damon said.

_It was a year earlier. The Fabrays were having a dinner at the local country club in the diner. The diner was fancy and only the richest people in Lima were the ones who ate there. Finn was like family to the Fabrays and went with them to most of their family gatherings. Quinn was walking around right outside of the diner looking for Finn. "Well it's officially scary to be around your family." Finn chuckled when he was near Quinn._

_"So what do you think of her new boyfriend?" Quinn asked, looking over at Frannie and Damon._

_"Honestly, he seems like an ass. But isn't that just the type that Frannie Fabray would date?" Finn joked._

_"Yep. Promise me you won't ever let me date an ass like him," Quinn laughed. _

_"I promise," he chuckled._

_Quinn looked at Frannie who was laughing as she talked to a friend. "Frannie is such a bitch," she sighed. _

_"Hey, she's not that bad," he shrugged._

_"She's horrible," Quinn said._

_Frannie smiled and waved at Quinn. "That's it," Quinn shook her head and walked over to Frannie._

_"Quinn, stop. What are you doing?" Finn asked and followed her._

_Quinn ignored Finn. "Hey, Frannie."_

_"Hey, Quinny, can it wait? I'm in the middle of a conversation with…"_

_Quinn interrupted her. "Has anyone ever told you how much of an evil bitch you are?"_

_"Quinn…" Finn tried to say something from next to her._

_"Excuse me?" Frannie frowned._

_"I said you're a fucking bitch, Frannie. All you've ever been is horrible to me and I'm your only little sister. You're just daddy's little favorite and everything you do is absolutely perfect," Quinn shrugged, raising her voice._

_"I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about," Frannie frowned._

_"You know all I ever here is 'Oh Quinny, why can't you be more like Frannie?' When I got pregnant, when I broke up with my boyfriend, when I gave Beth up, and every single other thing I've done wrong in my life is always 'I wish you were like Frannie, she would have never let this happen.'" Quinn rolled her eyes. _

_"Oh my gosh, Quinny, I had no idea," Frannie sighed._

_"You have this perfect boyfriend and this perfect life and the only dating experience I have is a bad boy with a Mohawk and a motorcycle that my parents hate," Quinn shook her head._

_"My life is far from perfect, Quinn," Frannie argued. _

_"Oh really? Because you went to Harvard and you're gonna be a lawyer and get married to some stuck up ass who really doesn't give a damn about you and you're going to end up exactly like Mom." Quinn yelled._

_"You say that like it's a bad thing," Frannie said._

_"It is a bad thing! Do you want to be married to a guy that's obviously having an affair? And do you want to just be a stay at home housewife with nothing to do all day? You know what? This is insane. I'm done, Frannie. I'm just so fucking done," Quinn shook her head and walked away. _

_Finn started to follow her but Quinn yelled back at him. "Don't you dare follow me, Finn. I just want to be alone for once in my life." She rolled her eyes and ran into the bathroom. _

_"What the hell was that?" Frannie asked. Finn sighed and looked down._

"Excuse me," Quinn sighed and walked away.

"Quinn, wait," Frannie said.

"Let her go, honey," Damon mumbled.

"I'll follow her," Finn sighed and followed Quinn. "Quinn, are you okay?"

Quinn sat on a chair in her room with tears in her eyes. "Do I look okay? My life is a joke and my family is so fake."

"That's not true, Quinn. You know they all love you, Frannie is just trying to help," Finn shrugged and sat on her bed across from her.

She looked up at him. "You don't understand what it's like, Finn. I always have to do everything perfectly; I always have to model myself after my older sister who thinks she's so much better than me. Don't you remember when I told my parents I was pregnant?"

_"Mom, I'm home," Quinn yelled as she walked inside with Finn. It was a few days after she had told Finn she was pregnant. _

_"Hello, sweetie, how was your day?" Judy asked Quinn when she saw her._

_"Good, is it okay if I study with Finn tonight?" Quinn asked._

_"Actually, I think it would be best if Finn went home," Russell told Quinn. Quinn realized he was sitting next to Judy at the kitchen table._

_"Um…Russell, my mom said it's fine if I stay overnight. I just really need help studying for that test tomorrow." Finn shrugged as he walked in with Quinn._

_"Mr. Fabray, Finn. Call me Mr. Fabray," Russell said sternly. _

_"Russell, calm down," Judy sighed._

_"Daddy, it's been 15 years. Finn is like my brother. I don't think my brother, your son, would be calling you Mr. Fabray, do you?" Quinn frowned._

_"It's fine, Quinn. I can just go home. You can text me," Finn shrugged. _

_"Quinn, we need you to be honest with us. And if you do not want Finn to leave for this then I have no choice but to have this conversation in front of him." Russell said. _

_"What do you mean? Mom, what is he talking about?" Quinn frowned, glancing at Judy._

_Judy sighed. "Santana's mother called."_

_Finn looked at Quinn nervously. "What did she say?"_

_"She said Santana came home crying because of something you told her. Would you like to tell us what you told Santana today?" Russell asked._

_Quinn frowned and looked over at Finn. Finn looked back at her and shook his head. "I don't know what to say," he whispered._

_"Quinny, what did you tell Santana?" Judy asked._

_"Did you have sex with Finn?" Russell asked._

_"What? No, why would I have sex with Finn? I have a boyfriend and Finn and I are just friends, really good friends," Quinn replied._

_"Yeah, she's right," Finn nodded._

_"So then who did you sleep with?" Judy frowned._

_"What makes you think I'm sleeping with anyone?" Quinn sighed._

_"Because you're pregnant," Russell said._

_Finn looked down, unsure of what to say. "Did you know about this, Finn?" Judy asked him._

_Quinn looked at Finn. "Well yeah, Quinn told me she was thinking about having sex with Puck so she told me a few days ago that she was preg…" he stopped._

_"So you told Finn and you didn't even tell your own parents?" Russell frowned._

_"I told Finn because I'm pregnant with his best friend and I thought he might be hurt," Quinn admitted._

_"And why would Finn be hurt?" Judy asked._

_"Well um…some things have happened. But I'm not hurt; she's the one that's hurt." Finn sighed._

_"So you are pregnant with that Puckerman kid?" Russell frowned again._

_"Yes Daddy, I'm so sorry," Quinn shook her head._

_"Russell…" Judy started._

_"If you were more like your sister, this wouldn't have ever happened." Russell shook his head, disappointed in Quinn._

_"You don't mean that…" Quinn said._

_"She would never get pregnant until she's happily married and emotionally ready to have a child and keep that child," Russell nodded._

_"Daddy, Frannie's not perfect. I'm not perfect," Quinn shrugged. _

_"Quinn, you are far from perfect," Russell frowned. "Your sister is about as close to perfect as a person can get. She tries very hard to keep her life organized. She didn't have sex in high school and she still hasn't because she hasn't found her husband yet."_

_"Do you honestly believe that? I've worked so hard to be like her. I want to go to Harvard and be a lawyer like Frannie because that's what you want for me. But I'm not her. I love Puck and I'm having my baby with him. You can't tell me not to." Quinn argued._

_"Quinny, you need to consider all of the options here. You don't need to have that baby. The Fabray family has a position to hold and our 15 year old daughter having a baby is not a part of that position," Judy explained._

_"What kind of a Christian are you?" Quinn asked, starting to cry. "Are you telling me to get an abortion?"_

_"You can make that decision for yourself," Russell said. "Who are you to question our Christianity? If anyone in this family is not a real Christian, it is you. I want you to leave this house and I don't want you to come back until you can be loyal to this family. Get out right now."_

_"Daddy…" Quinn started, crying. _

_"Mr. Fabray, you don't have to do this," Finn sighed._

_"Get out!" Russell yelled, walking upstairs. _

_Judy sighed and followed Russell. "Mom…" Quinn sobbed._

_"Come on, you can stay at my house," Finn sighed and hugged Quinn._

"Yeah, I remember," Finn nodded.

"I'm just not sure how to handle this anymore. I have to worry about my family and my relationship with Sam and my relationship with you and Beth and Puck and school and friends and Santana and Rachel and Kitty…"

"Quinn, calm down. You don't have to worry about any of that. It will take care of itself. You just need to worry about yourself right now," Finn shrugged.

"Finn, stop. You're way too nice to me. I've been terrible to you so why are you always so nice to me? I'm horrible, Finn. I don't deserve you. The only reason you're so nice to me is because for some reason you feel like you have to be. I have a mental illness, Finn. That doesn't mean anything," Quinn sighed.

"That's not why I love you, Quinn," Finn said.

"Then why do you love me?" Quinn asked.

"Because you're _my _Quinn and I just love you. I don't know," Finn shrugged.

"That's not a reason to love someone," Quinn said.

"I'm sorry," Finn sighed, unsure of what to say.

"Why did you have sex with Rachel? It was your first date and I know you don't care about her," Quinn looked down.

Finn also looked down nervously. "To get over you." He mumbled quietly.

"What do you mean by 'to get over me'? What is there to get over?" She asked.

"Look, I love you. I love you as a lot more than a friend. But I've been scared of talking to you about it because I don't want anything to change between us and I don't want to ruin everything for you," he sighed.

Quinn stared at him blankly for a second before shaking her head. "Say something, Quinn," Finn sighed. Quinn stood up and wiped the rest of her tears from her eyes.

"I think I might feel the same way," she leaned down and kissed him on the lips sweetly. She pulled away and stood up, walking out of the room while trying to hide her smile.

He sat there in shock for a few seconds before smiling. "What the hell just happened?"

* * *

Rachel lied on her bed at her house on the phone with Katelyn. "You wouldn't believe the drama, Katelyn. It's horrible."

"Look, I know you like this Finn guy and he's really cute but obviously you can tell he's in love with Quinn. Rach, it's not worth it. You can just try to move on," Katelyn suggested as she searched her room for her clutch.

"I just feel this connection to him that I've never felt before. He's so…so sweet," Rachel smiled.

"Listen, I have to go. I have the fall formal tonight and I can't find my clutch. But good luck, Rach. I'll talk to you later, text me," Katelyn hung up and set her phone down.

"Bye," Rachel sighed.

Quinn walked into Rachel's room. "Hey, we really need to talk. I'm having problems finding the perfect dress for the cotillion thing at the club. They're making us where red and red is _not _my color. What are you going to wear?"

"I wasn't going to go, Quinn. I don't have a date," Rachel shrugged.

"So what? I don't have a date either," Quinn said.

"Well then who is Finn going with?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know; who cares? I'm going alone and you should, too. So do you want to go shopping?"

"Fine, let's go," Rachel sighed and stood up.

**So there's chapter four for you :) I hope you liked it and I'll post the next one as soon as I can. Please let me know what you think :D**


End file.
